


Love You When We're Drunk

by TheMomeRath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Hinata/Noya mention, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: They're drunk, they fuck in the living room.





	Love You When We're Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I am very drunk. Like, 5 glasses of wine kind of drunk. And like half a jar of guac. And also some delicious samosas that I made. But mostly just drunk. So this is the fic that happened.
> 
> I ALSO EDITED DRUNK, SO FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU SEE ANY ERRORS IN CAPITALIZATION, PUNCTUATION, OR SPELLING. I'M USUALLY PRETTY GOOD WITH THAT. BUT I CAN'T TYPE WELL WHEN DRUNK.

Nishinoya practically slammed into asahi as he stumbled through the door of Asahi’s apartment. 

“Holy fuck.” he breathed. “Holy fuck, Asahi.”

Asahi slowly pried Noya from between his pectorals and attempted to raise an eyebrow. “You’re so… what?”

Noya looked at him with a bemused, evil, horny, energetic smirk going across his face (fuck if Asahi could decipher what that meant, he wasn’t able to comprehend by this point what exactly facial expressions meant, he just wanted to lay down and maybe get off and maybe do it with noya, and maybe that’s why the went home-

“Horny.” Noya immediately shoved his hand up against Asahi’s groin. “I wanna fuck.”

Asahi whimpered as soon as Noya made contact with his cock through his shorts. “Shit.” He wanted to fuck too, obviously. He’d just been thinking about it, like, ten seconds earlier. So it’s not like the thought was foreign to him. And oh my god, was Noya grabbing him…

“Does that feel good?” Noya smirked. “I bet you want me to touch you more.” 

Asahi whimpered once more and fell back against the door of his apartment. 

“Good, because we’re gonna fuck tonight, and we’re gonna fuck  _ hard. _ ” Noya grinned wide, and asahi immediately closed his eyes, partly because something about noya’s thirsty smile made him want to come right there and then, and partly because holy  _ shit _ Noya’s hand was in his pants now and  _ when did that happen? _

Noya pulled off of Asahi and grabbed his hand, pulling him gently toward the living room. 

“Wait, I have a bed-”

“Fuck your bed, we’re there all the time,” noya retorted,. “We’re taking the living room.”

_ Shit _ . Asahi’s mind tried to wrap around the concept, the idea that they’d be fucking in his living room, and that he had  _ roommates. _

“Hey.” Noya looked him straight in the eye from his vantage point on Asahi’s lap. “You still there?”

Asahi nodded. “Totally.” though he wasn’t entirely sure how they  _ got _ there, he was definitlely aware that they were now somehow actually sitting on the couch, decidedly  _ not _ in his bed like they should be, and very definitely exposed by the large glass window behind Noya.

“You know, the whole city can see you right now,” Asahi muttered, slipping his hands up Noya’s back, which was so goddamn smooth and holy shit he was so  _ muscular _ ; like, he wasn’t a  _ twink _ or anything, but he was like. A hunky little thing. Something in between a twink and a hunk. Asahi started to giggle just as Noya slipped backwards off his knees.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Words. I think. “Asahi flushed a furious shade of red, feeling like his entire being was exposed to the world as he raised his hips and noya pulled off his shorts in one smooth motion. And the fact that everyone can see you right now.”

Noya’s face suddenly turned serious. Or something like serious, and he moved from his knees so that he was face level with Asahi. “We are 14 stories up right now. There is nobody that can see us unless they are intentionally seeking us out.” He leaned forward and kissed Asahi squarely on the lips. “And if they were watching, they’d get a beautiful show.”

Asahi was going to ask how he meant when Noya plunged down and took the whole of his cock down his small throat, and suddenly Asahi was very aware of a lot more reality that he had imagined he was capable of being aware of. 

“Holy shit.” 

The sounds of Noya’s lips moving up and down his cock reached his ears, but he honestly wasn’t able to process anything other than the warmth and the absolutely bizarre knowledge that somehow Noya was able to take eight inches of cock down his throat.  _ His mouth isn’t even that big. I think. _

Not that it mattered, because Noya took it like a fucking expert, and Asahi was on the edge of coming when he finally pulled his mouth off asahi’s swollen shaft with a loud “pop”. 

“You liked that, honey?” Noya whispered, stroking up and down Asahi’s cock, his fingers barely touching as his hand rose and fell above the thickest part. Asahi nodded, and somehow he could tell that Noya just drank that right up. “You’re so pretty when you’re flustered, you know.”

Asahi flushed once again and his hands flew to his face, and Noya responded by darting up and pulling them away, Kissing Asahi’s cheeks gently. “Don’t hide! It’s okay!” Asahi’s eyes flickered open and he saw Noya’s eyes inches from his own, searching, probing. “You’re okay, right?”

Asahi didn’t even hesitate before nodding. He was completely okay. Noya just loved him so wholly and entirely that it overwhelmed him to hear anything coming from the beautiful boy’s lips. 

“You tell me if you’re done, okay?” Noya caressed his stubbly jawline. “I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want.”

Asahi shook his head. “I want it all.” he reached around and squeezed Noya’s small, muscular ass, and kissed his collar firmly. “I want it all,” he muttered between kisses.

Noya squeezed him a little bit tighter, and just a couple seconds later, asahi felt a hand on his wet cock again.

“We need lube.”

“As if,” Noya laughed. “Man, i’ve been waiting all night to  get fucked by you. If you don’t think I’m ready by now…” he grunted softly, and Asahi heard a  _ pop _ and a  _ thunk _ , “you’re kidding yourself.” He looked behind Noya to see the glistening plug that he had apparently just pulled from his ass. 

“God damn, You’ve been wearing that all night?”

“Shoyo wore one, too.” Noya slid down asahi’s body, causing the head of asahi’s cock to slide along the surprisingly slick cleft leading toward Noya’s ass. “He and spent some time together before dinner today.”

“Oh, shit,” Asahi moaned. He’d seen Noya and Hinata “play” before, when the two had invited him over and told him just to watch while they toyed and fingered and fucked each other, coming four times over the course of the two hours they were together. Asahi could only imagine what they had gotten up to tonight, and he almost wished Hinata had come with tonight as well.

“Don’t worry, you can see him next time. He misses feeling you in him.” Noya kissed asahi’s cheekbone. “But it’s just you and me tonight.”

Asahi nodded, and he felt Noya rise up and down again, and he found himself thrusting against him, which he hadn’t even realized he wanted to do, but apparently he did.

“Looks like you want to get started, huh?”

Asahi barely even registered the shift in position, but suddenly he was on his back, and Nishinoya was riding his cock up and down, panting heavily. And damn, did it feel good.

Asahi brought his hands up Nishinoya’s sides, feeling along his abdomen up his ribcage and back down to his narrow hips that moved with every motion up and down. Noya smiled down at him.    
“You’re so beautiful, Asahi. I love it,” he said, his words cut short by his motions. “I love you.”

_ God _ . If nothing else had brought him close, Asahi knew he could have come from just hearing noya tell him that once again. He wanted to say how beautiful Noya was, riding him low and smoothly, up and down with Asahi’s girth disappearing inside him (at which point Asahi realized that he was definitely not wearing a condom), and with sweat dripping down his forehead, making that yellow spike in front lay flat against his hair, but he was so enthralled with Noya’s body and existence that he couldn’t even voice his excitement and adoration. 

But at least he knew he could voice something.

“I’m going to come,” he announced suddenly, at which point he heard the door slam open, and he saw out of the corner of his eye a very disheveled Suga and Daichi stumble through the door and slam into the kitchen wall. He knew in that moment that all four had a very clear view of each other, but he really wasn’t in any state to be self-conscious, so he came.

“Ah!” Releasing inside Noya, his back arched, and Noya rode out the orgasm, still bobbing up and down, stroking his own cock until he spurted come across Asahi’s chest and the couch under him, the setting sun hitting him in a way that made his skin golden and made the cum shimmer on Asahi’s chest (god, how stupidly romantic) and lit up Daichi and Suga, frozen in the corner, watching as Asahi and Noya climaxed together.

Breathing heavily, asahi closed his eyes.  _ God DAMN _ . 

Noya smiled down at him, tracing his hand through the drops of cum splattered across Asahi’s chest. “You were so good.” he glanced over at Daichi and Suga. “He’s so good.”

Suga grinned and nodded. “Judging by that show, I don’t disbelieve you.” He reached his hand down and rubbed against Daichi’s crotch. “But I think this one is better.”

Asahi could tell that noy was about to accept that as a challenge, and so leaned up to kiss him to shut him up. Even if his roommates enjoyed the show, he wasn’t really ready to have sex with both of them. Not just yet.


End file.
